It's Just a Flower
by Kiome-Yasha
Summary: He could only grin wickedly though from underneath his hood, clutching the blossom protectively inside his pocket, finding the flower to be a worthy companion indeed. Vanitas/Namine!


Disclaimer: "I do not own Kingdom Hearts..."

Kiome-Yasha: "I've been hit with the Vanitas/Namine fever...oh boy. This fic was inspired by a fanart piece a friend of mine did on deviantart. So, I felt the urge to write this short fic as a tribute towards the pairing Namitas. _**WARNING! A Vanitas spoiler if you don't know what he looks like!**_"

It's Just a Flower

Namine was playing in the daisy fields inside the park, giggling as the petals she sniffed tickled her nose. She came to Destiny Park with her cousin Roxas, who soon got distracted by playing a game of struggle with his friends. She pouted at him for abandoning her, taking interest towards the flowers instead of the juvenile game he found so entertaining. He had promised to pick up some sea-salt ice cream for them later though; in order to make amends for leaving her behind. She was stubborn at first to accept the proposal, but one look at him, and she couldn't help but to agree.

She was sitting quietly around the patch of flowers, minding her own business as she hummed a certain melody to herself. She soon heard some grunts beside her, jolting upwards as she tried to find the source of the sound. She spotted a hooded little boy, wearing a long sleeve gray sweater with short black pants. However, it wasn't his warm attire that appalled the little girl, but his actions. He was kicking the daises from their roots, lifting them up from the nourished ground. He had a wicked expression on his face, scowling a few times when he missed his targets.

Namine whimpered from the destruction he was creating, jumping up as she snapped in horror, "Stop it!" She lifted her arms in order to protect herself, just in case he decided to direct his kicks on her, "Don't you know you're destroying the flowers?" She asked meekly, her eyes beginning to water.

He gazed up at her, feeling stumped, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She gasped with distress, "You said a bad word!"

He defiantly placed his hands on his hips, "What? You mean _**hell~**_." He teased sinfully, finding amusement over her innocent behavior, "Hell's not a bad word, you idiot."

"You shouldn't call someone an idiot either!" She defended briefly with a pout.

"Whatever..." He waved his hand off, proceeding with his rain of terror against the flowers.

"I said stop!" She shouted sternly, running over as she brought his hood down.

"Hey! Let go!" He hissed angrily as she struggled against him, "You stupid girl!" He tried to pull his hood back into place, feeling embarrassed that his face was exposed.

He gave a powerful yank forward, causing both children to fall to the ground as they landed safely in the garden of flowers. Vanitas coughed callously as dirt got into his nose, spitting the grains of soil out of his mouth.

He turned around in order to scold at the girl, "Why you—!" He became startled as he realized how close her face was to his. He quickly reacted, shoving her away from him, "Get off me!" The troublemaker demanded hastily, losing his composure as his face began to heat up.

Namine whined pitifully on the floor, finding her once pure white dress to be ruined. She lifted herself up, doing her best to brush off the smudges of mud that got on her dress. She whimpered though as it proved futile, wiping some tears from her eyes that threatened to fall.

Vanitas scoffed at the blonde child, "Serves you right!" He crossed his arms over his small chest, turning the other way as he chose to ignore her. He started to feel a ping of guilt though as she crouched down into a fatal position, crying softly. She twisted her face inside her arms, sniffling loudly with snorts; that for some reason, Vanitas found to be cute.

'_What the hell am I thinking?'_ He mentally questioned with disbelief, _'If anything, I just find her sorrow to be something to laugh at!'_ But for some reason, he wasn't laughing; he actually had a frown on his face as he examined the girl's broken form.

He gave an aggravated sigh, snarling as his nose puffed up, "Would you stop that annoying crying?" The little eleven-year-old insisted irritably, clearly annoyed. He threw his hands in the air with an exasperated humph, glaring down at her petite figure, "Crying like that isn't going to make you stronger! So stop being so _**weak!**_"

She flinched back from his harsh tone, her bottom lip trembling as her face flushed with shame, "I'm sorry..."

He was startled by her apology, "Why are you sorry? If you were, you wouldn't be crying in the first place!"

The little nine-year-old tried to defend herself, "But...I can't help it! I'm always a crybaby."

"Well..." He tried to think of something clever to say, "Then stop it! Start acting tough! Or else, everyone is going to walk all over you!" He pointed at himself as an example, "Like me, I'm no~ push over."

"Really?" She asked hesitantly, finding the tension between them to have settled down a bit.

He spoke with pride, "Damn straight! I can take care of myself!"

Namine gave a hushed reply though, "But...doesn't that get lonely?"

Vanitas fumbled clumsily from her question, "Uh...as if!" He insisted stubbornly, "I don't need anyone else! It's better to be by yourself! Not like I need anyone else besides me!"

The small blonde began to reason with him, "You know, I get sad when my cousin leaves me to play with his friends. It's lonely when he's not around, and it makes me miss him, a lot." Vanitas actually remained quiet as he let her speak, "But sometimes, when we're together, I get all happy and warm inside. I can't really explain it, but it makes me happy to know that I'm not alone; that even if he goes away for awhile, he'll always come back to me." For some reason, the yellow-eyed menace felt a twinge of resentment towards her cousin, finding bitter hatred of envy inside his heart.

"You don't need him." He advised softly, "If I were him...I..." He muted his mouth, wondering what came over him, _'What's with this girl? Why is she making me feel...weird?'_

Namine just stared at him for a moments with astonishment, giggling soon afterwards towards his grouchy expression.

He scowled at her, "What are you laughing at?"

She stifled her amusement, "Your face..." He soon realized that his hood was still down, grabbing it before placing it back over his head. She gave him an innocent look, "Why do you cover it?"

"Because..." He grumbled lowly as he crouched down in humiliation, "It hides my weakness."

"You shouldn't do that; you have pretty eyes." She stated gently, causing him to flush without warning from her comment.

"Shut up..." He groused childishly, digging his head deeper inside the shadows of his hood.

Namine looked around, observing the litter of daises as she found one flower in peculiar that stood out from all the rest. She picked up the unique floral, swishing the stem around as she observed it with a delightful smile. She quickly got up from the ground, running over towards the 'turtle-boy' as she stood in front of him. Vanitas peeked through the cave of his sweater, discovering the girl's sandaled feet before spotting a purple flower that was shoved in his vision.

He recoiled from the feminine looking object, looking at it with disgust, "What's this?"

"An innocent victim from your destruction." She somehow answered with an amusing pitch.

He glowered at the object, slapping it away from him. Namine winced back from the hostility, causing her to drop the fragile plant. She frowned at the poor violet, kneeling down gently before it. She grabbed it back into her small hands, looking at it for a few moments before taking her gaze back on the sinister child. She gave a tender smile, moving her legs as she planted her knees on the earth, not even caring about her dress anymore.

"Here." She carefully suggested, prying the gift towards his face once more.

He launched his head up, startling her as his dark bangs covered over his burning orbs of gold. He growled fiercely at her, "Just what's your problem?" He became discouraged as she could only smile, "Dammit! Don't smile like that! It's pathetic!" He scolded crossly, feeling a strange warm sensation develop inside him. His heart thumped uncomfortably, exhilarating his heartbeat as she moved closer to him.

She wanted to yell at him for his bad language, but decided not to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." She explained softly with a shy demeanor, "I was hoping this flower might make you feel better?"

He mocked her kindness, "This is to the same person who was just kicking those flowers not too long ago, remember? Are you stupid or something?"

She tried not to seem hurt by his words, "Well...you seemed upset when you found out I saw your face. So, I thought you might be lonely inside." The flower dazzled her, twirling it around her slim but small fingers, "I wanted to give this special flower to you as a gift, so you wouldn't feel sad."

"It's just a flower." He stated sternly with a bored expression, "There's nothing special about it." He was unimpressed by her logic, finding his heart to be cruel as ever, "It's weak, just like you!" He sneered with a crooked grin.

She shook her head in denial, "I...that's...not true." She reassured herself, causing him to look at her suspiciously, "It may be weak...but...once it gets the proper care it deserves, it actually grows to become strong!" She declared firmly, bringing the flower closer to her, "And it's because...it's not alone; it finds strength from others." She put on a brave smile, one that caused the little boy to blush, "So, that's why..." She pushed the flower back towards his direction, "...I think it's the perfect companion for you!"

He scowled at her, snatching the violet off her hands, "Fine! If you're going to be so damn annoying about it! I'll take the stupid flower!" He then tried to play a façade, "Not that I...find it pretty or anything! I just take what I want!" He stated proudly, congratulating himself for his cover.

Namine couldn't help but to smile thoughtfully from his words; finding no need to remind him that she was offering it to him in the first place.

"Namine!" A voice soon shouted from up a hill, causing the girl to gasp as she turned around to see her cousin.

"Roxas!" She exclaimed affectionately, which only annoyed Vanitas.

The blond boy ran down the hill, rushing his way over to her. Roxas was holding two fresh out the freezer sea-salt ice creams in his hands, just as he had promised. His hair was messier than ever, leaving patches of muck over his clothes and skin. He stopped though when he noticed Vanitas near his precious cousin, forming a cautious frown as he slowly made his way over to them.

He latched onto Namine's hand, pulling her up from the ground, "Come on, Namine. We're leaving! Aqua's here to pick us up." He announced calmly with a steady tone, gazing down at Vanitas with a look that read _'Stay off my property'_.

Vanitas gave him a challenging look, sticking his tongue out at him. Roxas fumed from the foul gesture, dragging Namine with him in order to separate themselves from the troublemaker.

The girl was a little upset by her cousin's pull though, turning around as she waved pleasantly at the hooded boy, "Bye." She never did catch his name, feeling a sense of lost as she hoped to see him again.

Vanitas gave a slow wave back, his face becoming crestfallen as he now felt a cool breeze pass by him. She disappeared with her relative over the hill, vanishing from his sight. He soon looked down at the nurtured flower, becoming memorized by the dark shades of purple on it. He grimaced as he felt something warm inside his chest again, causing him to stuff the flower into his pocket.

"What an idiot..." He reprimanded irately, chucking some dirt off the ground. He noticed how the pebbles brushed over the flowers, watching them carefully as they remained standing. He was left stunned for a moment, tracing back to his conversation with the weird girl as her voice echoed hauntingly inside his mind. He glowered from the situation, turning away as he had better things to do; some other weak object to corrupt.

He gave a wicked grin though from underneath his hood, clutching the blossom protectively inside his pocket; finding the flower to be a worthy companion indeed.

End

Kiome-Yasha: "Well, did you guys like it? Haha, I couldn't help but to show a _**LITTLE**_ bit of Roxas/Namine in here somehow. Either way, I hope I got a passing grade for my first Vanitas/Namine fic. It's not anything big, just something small and cute for the pairing, as I couldn't help but to imagine them as little kids. I even started my own club for them; which is slowly growing! ;D. I like to dedicate this one-shot to _**Divine Wolfe**_, for if it wasn't for her fic _**Tongue Twister**_, I probably wouldn't have liked this pairing as much as I do now! XD."

Little Vanitas: "Leave reviews! Or else the flower (Namine) gets it!" D

Namine: "No~!" D:


End file.
